Game of the Mages
by CynicalDaydreamer
Summary: In a world where Mages are meant as entertainment, Kagura joined a game... a game where you can trust no one. She hadn't noticed it but she finds herself trusting a certain dark-haired mage.


**Chapter 1**

 _In the roaring rampage of a small town, two children could be seen fleeing from the burning house._

 _"Miss, where are we going?" A young girl, estimated to be at 7 years old, held the redheaded girl's hand as they ran away from the chaos._

 _She either didn't hear what she said or simply ignored her._

 _Screams of primal terror filled the area. Some stretched out longer than usual, while some abruptly stopped. The young girl didn't know what she preferred. She'd rather not hear a scream at all._

 _All Kagura wanted was to find her brother. Where was he?_

 _"Onii-chan!" She shouted. Whether she expected a reply or not, it didn't matter as the sound of burning houses and screaming townspeople drowned her voice._

 _"Shh! Don't be noisy. They'll hear us." The girl whispered and squeezed her hand._

 _She panted as they ran. When is this going to end?_

 _The redhead suddenly pulled Kagura back before a block of burning wood could hit her._

 _At last, they stopped running. However, men in black cloaks could be seen up ahead. Kagura remembered... she saw them a while ago._

 ** _They burned her home._**

 _The redheaded girl carried her and put her inside an empty trashcan._

 _"Stay there, okay? I'll be back?_

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _The redhead smiled and patted her head. "I'll look for your brother, so just stay there, ne? And don't make a noise." She put a finger near her mouth and made a 'shh' sound._

 _The redhead closed the lid and all Kagura saw was darkness._

 _The last thing she heard was an abrupt scream from her savior._

* * *

...

..

.

"Kagura!"

A high-pitched voice awoke Kagura from her slumber. Well, slumber is the wrong word. She barely slept a wink last night. _Not after that dream._

"Millianna," The purple-haired girl sat up, turning to face the brown-haired girl who woke her up, "What time is it?"

"Umm, 8:00."

 _Oh great. She's late._

She immediately stood up from her bed and took the towel from the foot of her bed.

Same old routine. Take a bath, brush her teeth, wash her face, put on clothes, eat breakfast, and work… Nothing special… Just another ordinary day.

"Ah!"

"Kagura-san?!" The brunette shouted.

 _Except for a cramp on her right leg._

* * *

...

..

.

There are 3 types of people in this world: Latent, Fifth Senser, and Pure. Fiore's population is 75% Pure, 20% Latents, and 5% Fifth Sensers. Latents are human beings blessed with immense power that does not manifest unless a Memento is used. Fifth Sensers are human beings with limited power that can be manifested by their inner lacrima. Pure human beings, on the other hand, have no power whatsoever. They are basically normal except for a flaw: They are highly susceptible to the Deviant outbreak.

Kagura is a Latent. She can use two Mementos: One is Archenemy, a sheated katana that should only be drawn in case of emergency. The other is Hawk, a bow and arrow given to her by her brother when they used to go hunting.

During jobs, though, Kagura rarely uses Archenemy. _Something as dangerous as it should be hidden._

"Oi, Kagura!" A chubby woman with tanned skin tapped Kagura's shoulders.

"Risley-san," Kagura bowed and smiled sheepishly.

Risley Law. Kagura's best friend. At first glance, one could see that they were complete opposites. Whereas Kagura was shy and quiet, Risley was confident and outgoing. How the two became friends was a mystery to others but Kagura figured out one thing.

What made them bond was their similar attitude towards their interests.

"Have you seen the latest issue of Sorcerer's Magazine? I know you don't read it but they give updates on the latest magic!"

The Sorcerer's Magazine. Kagura religiously collects every issue. It doesn't matter if she doesn't have anything to eat as long as she buys the magazine.

"Yeah, you give that explanation every time. You know I don't mind, though."

Kagura's sheepishly smiled. "Anyway, you know Erza Scarlet, right? I'm so jealous of her sword collection! It's unfair! I only have Archenemy, and I don't even use Archenemy that much!" Kagura pouted and crossed her arms.

"Lucky you that's your only problem. I can't even make a gravity spell last longer than a minute!"

Suddenly, a hand was placed on their shoulders. "Work work work! Time's a-running!" Millianna said in a singsong.

 _Well, Kagura needs to buy the new issue so…_

"Work it is."

* * *

...

..

.

The local forest is where the trio usually catch game. It's off-limits, yes, but that's how they work.

Guilds were banned since the induction of the new president 30 years ago. If what they were doing were already banned, they would've been beheaded two times for their impudence.

"Focus," Kagura whispered to herself as she aimed her arrow at the unsuspecting deer.

 _Shoot._

She released the arrow and it came swooping until it hit the deer's neck.

"Uwa! I feel bad for it!" Millianna sniffled as they ran to its corpse.

"Well, it's either eat or be eaten in this time and age." Risley shrugged her shoulders.

The metallic scent of blood overwhelmed Kagura's nose, its wide-opened eyes implanted in her memory.

Kagura turned back and sighed. "I-I did my part. You guys can clean it up."

Risley and Millianna looked at each other and eyed the purple-haired girl. "Uh, sure?"

She hated her job. It reminded her of that time.

 _Burning homes, lost children screaming for their mamas and papas. Bodies, lots of unconscious bodies._

Kagura could almost feel the sting of the heat and smell the scent of burning bodies as flashbacks of the fiery town entered her mind.

She raised a hand to her mouth as bile rose to her throat.

"Kagura?! What's wrong?" Risley released the deer and ran to Kagura. Millianna followed suit and rubbed Kagura's back.

"Okay. Breathe in, breathe out. No, no, slowly, dear." Risley motioned with her hands.

Kagura followed Risley's advice. Slowly, she inhaled and exhaled. Suddenly, she didn't feel nauseous anymore.

"I'm fine now,"

"Seriously, are you okay? This happens everytime." Millianna eyed the purple-haired girl.

Kagura forced a smile in return and raised a thumb. "I'm super fine now! Thank you guys."

Risley raised a brow at Kagura's antics but didn't say anything. If Kagura wanted to share something, she would've said so.

Kagura looked down and back to the two again.

 _Oh well. Time to go to the Black Market._

* * *

...

..

.

The Black Market was where the shadiest of businesses happen. In the trio's case, however, they pick the least shady type of business - poaching illegal meat.

Young girls in lingerie stood by their right, waiting for a sleazy man to pick them up.

Kagura avoided their gaze. _If her savior hadn't hidden her in the trash can, would she be just like them?_

 _Walk forward._

On their right, three burly men stood, exchanging quips with a man that sweated profusely, sweat stained his polo shirt.

 _Internal organ sellers. They took them from street children._

 _Walk forward._

At last, they reached their stall. Risley grunted as she placed their game on the table. The mixed scent of alcohol and meat wafted in their noses.

"3000 jewels." The old lady smiled. The trio thanked her and walked away from the stall.

After muttering sorry's and bumping into menacing-looking people, they finally made their way to the exit.

"Man! No matter how many times I go there, I still can't get used to that place!" Millianna exclaimed.

"We have no choice," Risley added.

True, they had no choice. They were Mages and were only used by Pures for entertainment or scientific purposes.

"Hey, have you heard? Game of the Mages will air next week." Millianna said.

Game of the Mages, a game where Mages feel the need to boast their powers. All it does is feed the entertainment of the Pures.

"Heh, what kind of idiot would join that game?" Risley laughed.

Millianna for a moment looked down. When it was certain that Risley was the only one laughing, she stopped and looked at Millianna.

"You're not planning on joining, Millianna?" Risley asked.

Kagura snapped her head at Millianna. "W-what?"

"I signed my name up," Millianna said.

* * *

...

..

.

Hello, minna! This is my very first Fairy Tail fanfic so please leave a review if you want. It would mean the world to me. ^^

This is going to be a Rogura fanfic so yeah hehe… I know it's a crack fic but they're two of my favorite characters! Yahoo! Kagura will be OOC here but for a reason! As time passes by she'll be the stoic Kagura we all adore! ^^ It's just so sad that Kagura is underrated huhu


End file.
